Do You Love Me?
by MuYLoCOchIca123
Summary: A Gail Kim Sean Morley(Val Venis) Fic. Just to try something new. Chapter 7 is finally up! R&R PLEASE!
1. Are You Happy?

Disclaimer:...See all this?...I own nothing/nobody

A/N: O.K. Here's the deal: The reason that I am using Gail Kim/Val Venis is not only they are two of my favorite superstars, but also because they are a couple/ people that we don't see too often on FF.Net! So in result to that I have decided to bring you something new to read! By the way this is my first fic...so I hope you enjoy! J R&R please!! Here it is!!!

**Do You Love Me?******

_This is so exciting!  _The new WWE Women's Champion thought as she finished lacing her boots. _Last week I won the Women's Championship in my first match on RAW... and now I have a match__ with by far one of the most beautiful __ men in the business._ Gail Kim was mentally pumping herself up for her tag team match with Val Venis against Victoria and Steven Richards.

                "How does it feel kid?" Gail heard a deep yet friendly voice ask.

"How does what feel?" She looked over to see her tag team partner for the night and could not help but nearly stare at him.

                Sean laughed. "All of the attention  you've been getting of course!" He noticed the look of confusion on her face. "...Don't tell me that you haven't noticed."

                "Honestly Sean...I haven't. I mean everything is happening so fast. To tell the truth, I haven't really had the time to notice much of anything."

                "Ah...trouble in paradise." Sean concluded. "O.K. then...I have two questions for you..."

                "Alright...shoot."

                "You don't have to answer these, I just wanna give you something to think about. My first question is: Are you happy? And my second is: If you are...do you think you can handle happiness?" After making his point, Sean got up from the bench he and Gail were sitting on to finish warming-up. _Of course I'm happy ...I'm living my dream! I'm the Women's Champion. Everyone here is so nice to me. I couldn't ask for more. _Gail knew that she was fooling herself when she said she couldn't ask for more. She could ask for more and that 'more' was Sean. When ever Sean was around Gail was always so happy and content. He was there for her to talk to no matter what. She was starting to develop feelings for him. The problem was that she had no clue if he felt the same way...and she seriously doubted it.

                Gail's thoughts trailed off when she heard a crew member's voice. "Ms. Kim, Mr. Morely? You guys are up." Gail walked up the stairs into the area near the curtain to the ramp.

                "So....are you ready?" Sean asked as he wrapped his white towel around his waist.

                "Yup. Let's go make it 2-0!"

Towards the end of the match, Gail found herself being whipped into the ropes by Victoria. She countered Victoria's move with a crafty Hurricarana for the win. "1-2-3! That's it! Ring the bell!" The referee screamed.

Lillian announced the outcome of the match. "Here are your winners: Gail Kim and Val Venis!" Sean walked over to Gail and hugged her in celebration. After acknowledging the fans, they made their way backstage. They congratulated each other then headed their seperate ways.

AFTER RAW

                Gail was already having enough trouble keeping Sean off of her mind, but now after their 'flirtatious chemistry' in the ring, the task got even more difficult. It was very rare when Gail had an all out crush. But she knew very well that this time that she had it bad.

                "Hey Gail. Great job out there tonight!" Trish said as she packed.

                Gail smiled. "Thanks...you too. By the way... how's your shoulder? I saw what Andrew did to you tonight."

                "It's fine thanks...no big deal. Hey...Stacy, Nora, and I were gonna go out for a drink...you wanna come?"

                "Oh no thanks. I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna just go back to the hotel and crash."

                "Alright. See ya!" Trish left the locker room leaving Gail alone. Right when Gail was done packing up, she heard a knock at the door. She was suprised to see who it was.

                "Hey Gail." Sean smiled shyly. "Listen, I was wondering if I could maybe catch a ride with you...Lance went out to the club." 

                "SURE!" Gail said (a little too excitedly). "I mean sure...no problem...let's go." Gail and Sean headed out to Gail's rental discussing and making jokes about tonight's show. Once there, they got in and drove off to the hotel. 


	2. Midnight at McDonald's

_Disclaimer:... See all this?...I own nothing/nobody._

_A/N: Alright, so here is the second chapter! Hope y'all like it._

**Do You Love Me?-**_Midnight at McDonald's_

Gail and Sean drove in silence. _Geez...should I say something?_ Gail thought._ This is kinda weird. I know! I'll just strike up the conversation. _"So...um...who ya facin' Friday at the house show?" _Ugh! I'm such and idiot! _

"I'm not sure. I think I have a match against Jay Reso. What about you?"

"Not scheduled yet. I probably won't have one. Maybe Saturday though-against Trish."

                Once again, the car was silent. After a few minutes, they both spotted a McDonald's down the street. They looked at each other.

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked

Gail soon smiled. "...Starving." Gail turned into the entrance and parked directly infront of the resturaunt.

                While eating their late dinner, Sean and Gail really hit it off. Although it wasn't entirely noticed by Sean, Gail was even able to flirt a little without having to curse herself for saying/doing something stupid. Of course, she kept showing her real feelings for him in check. Back at the hotel, their rooms were right down the hall from one another's. After taking the elevator up three floors and walking a small distance, they eventually reached Gail's door.

"Well, thanks for buying dinner Sean." Gail said as she smiled up at him.

"No problem. Hey, even divas should treat themselves with some nice unhealthy foods every now and then huh?" Sean joked. "Anyway..." he hesitated. "I was kinda wondering...well...I guess...what are you doin' tomorrow?"

Gail's head shot up at the question. "Um...I dunno. Nothing in paticular, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason really. I just had fun with you tonight and I thought that since we all have the day off, maybe we could just...well ya know...hang out?" Sean asked shyly.

Gail laughed and blushed a little. "Hang out? Yeah. I guess we could do that." 

"Alright. Cool. So how 'bout we meet downstairs at about...say: noon and we'll have lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay. Goodnight Sean."

                Gail shut the door to her room behind her and put her back to it. "Yes! Finally." She whispered to herself. Sean stood at her door and watched it for a couple more seconds. "Yes! Finally!" He said as he walked down the hall. He had a huge smile on his face.

~_There's the second chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short though  R&R please. Thanks__J__ 'Be safe and God Bless'_


	3. First Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Andy Vargas. He'll only be in this chapter, I think.

A/N: OK Here's chapter 3 R&R please. By the way, they're in Chicago right now.

**Do You Love Me?-**_First Date_

            Although unsure of how she was able to sleep because of her excitement, Gail slept in until about 10:00. She got up and showered knowing she had to meet Sean for lunchat noon. Once out, she dried off with one of the fluffy, white towels and went out to decide what to wear. She soon decided on a black, form fitting blouse, with the shoulders cut out, a pair of black jeans and her favorite pair of sunglasses.

            _Perfect timing. _Sean thought with a smile as he saw Gail exit the elevator. As she approached, Sean felt his heart rate increase a bit, but calmed himself once she reached him.

            "Hey Gail. Wow, you look really nice." Sean said casualy, as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

            A bit taken aback by the kiss, Gail still smiled sweetly and replied: "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

            "So, are you hungry?"

            "Yeah. I could eat." Gail said.

            Once seated, they ordered. Gail had a Chicken Salad, while Sean got your regular cheeseburger and fries. While eating, they discussed their plans.

            "Ok. I was thinking that next, we could catch a movie. Anything in paticular that you want to see? Sean asked.

            "Hmm..." Gail thought and soon laughed. "Well, actually, I kinda wanted to see that new Charlie's Angels movie. I heard it was good, and the first one wasn't bad."

            "Alright then. Charlie's Angels it is."

**After the movie...**

            "Seriously though!" Sean was laughing. "A 'WWE' Charlie's Angels would be awesome. Just think: You could take Lucy Liu's place, Trish could take Cameron Diaz's and Amy could take Drew Barrymore's."

            Gail laughed along with him. "Yeah, that would be cool I guess. Not only could the three of us take them on, but we're all better looking than them hands down. I think I could dig being an 'Angel'. So where are we going next?"

            "Can't tell." Sean replied. "It's a suprise. TAXI!" With that, Sean put his arm around Gail's waist and led her to the waiting taxi.

**At the Shedd Aquarium...**

            "Okay." Gail said a little impaitiently. "First we rush here as if the place were closing down, to get here for _something_that you're not telling me about. Now we're just standing here waiting." She looked up at him inquisatively. "You wanna tell me what's going on Sean?"

            "I told you. It's a suprise. You'll like it, I promise. My friend will be here any minute." Sean said reassuredly.

            "SEAN MORELY! As I live and breathe!" A tall man dressed in an employee's shirt came up and shook Sean's hand.

            "Hey Andy! Good to see ya, man. Gail this is a good friend of mine, Andy Vargas.  Andy, this is my co-worker and also a good friend, Gail Kim."

            "Nice to meet you." Gail said, still a little curious.

            "Diddo Gail. Yep, Sean and I go way back. So any-who, you must be the lucky lady who Sean wants to take to the-" Andy was cut off by Sean clearing his throat; obviously not wanting Gail to hear about her upcoming suprise.

            "Close your eyes." Sean said as he and Andy led her to a door that read 'Employees Only'. At first, Gail was skeptical but realized that she trusted Sean and closed her eyes. He held her hand as they walked through a cool tunnel. They walked a little further then Andy said: Okay man. She's all yours." 

            "Can I open my eyes yet?...Sean?"

            "Yeah," He said sweetly "Open them."

            Gail slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a dolphin. "Don't be scared Gail." Sean said as he held out a hand to pet the dolphin. "Andy said that we can hang out and watch the dolphin show from here."

**Leaving the Aquarium...**

            "So what did you think of the dolphins? Pretty cool huh?" Sean was again holding her hand as they left after the show.

            "It was amazing! No guy or anyone for that matter has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you Sean. I'm having alot of fun." She smiled up at him.

            "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I'm fun too." He blushed. (WOW! Sean Morely, Val Venis, The Big Valbowski blushing?? That really _is _something. LOL.)

            Sean and Gail made their way to an awaiting water taxi so they could ride to the Navy Pier.

**After Nightfall...**

            Both the Pier and the city looked beautiful as Gail and Sean sat on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream cones.

            "Oh my God! Sean, guess what we haven't done yet!" 

            "What? What is it?" Sean asked startled.

            "We haven't gone on the ferris wheel! But don't worry, I'm sure it's better at night anyway. Come on!" Gail jumped up and grabbed Sean's hand leading him towards the ferris wheel.

            "Umm, Gail? There is something I have to tell you....I'm kinda afraid of heights." he said embarrassed.

            "Oh," Sean could hear the disappointment in her voice. She looked up at the ride. 

"Well come on? Please? For me?" Sean then realized that he would do anything for Gail to make her happy. They got on and were soon heading up towards the top.

            "I guess this isn't so bad." Sean said as he loosened the death grip on Gail's hand.

            "See? I told you. Look how pretty everything looks." Gail was now focasing on the water and how all the lights shimmered off of it. She was completely unaware that Sean was now gazing at her. "It really is beautiful." She said again.

            "Yeah...beautiful." Sean whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look him in the eye. He shifted nervously, waiting for what seemed like years to capture her lips in his. Their faces slowly moved closer and when their lips finally touched, Gail felt like her entire body had just caught fire. They continued to deepen the kiss until the ride stopped. Together, they broke the kiss and smiled as they stared into eachothers eyes.

**Back at the Hotel...**

            The two stood at Gail's door as they exchanged their thank you's for the day that they had spent together.

            "So, did you have fun today?" Sean aksed as he stared into Gail's eyes. "Because I had a great time with you Gail."

            "I had fun too. I can't really remember the last time I had this fun with a guy. Thank you Sean."

            Sean leaned in and brused his lips on hers soon deepening another soft yet passionet kiss. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as Gail broke the kiss.

            "I can't wait." She said with her eyes still closed.

            With that, Gail unlocked her door and walked inside.

A/N: So there's chapter three! Did you like it? R&R please. I chose Chicago because I went there on a field trip last year and loved it!!  _Be safe and God Bless_  _~MuyLocoChica~_


	4. Why Do You Care?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: OK Here's chapter 4 R&R please. After this chapter or maybe after the next chapter, I'm thinking of moving it up to present day, since Gail just returned from her injury, instead of keeping things where they are in the story. (It's like mid July of 03 in the story.) Just a note. Also I'm not sure if you guys know this, but incase you don't: I mention Fit Finley who trains and works with the WWE Divas. Enjoy the chapter.

**Do You Love Me?-**_Why Do You Care?_

            "So then what happened?" Trish Stratus asked looking at Gail from across a small table at _Starbucks._

            "Well, it took some convincing, but I got him to ride the ferris wheel with me. Can you believe he's afraid of heights? That is so cute." Gail was enjoying some girl talk with her friend and fellow Toronto native. 

            "Okay! Okay! He's afraid of heights and it's cute! _Then_ what happened?! Trish was on the edge of her seat trying to soak up as much 'backstage gossip' fuel as possible.

            "It was amazing! He was so scared at first. I don't even know how it happened, but soon he leaned in and kissed me! It was perfect." Gail gushed.

            "So are you two like, an actual couple now?"

            "I don't think so. I mean last night only makes one date. I really like him though and I'm glad he likes me too. Oh hey..." Gail looked at her watch. "We'd better get going. We have to meet Nora and Lisa Marie so we can practice for our match."

**At The Gym...**

            "Alright ladies, you can take a break." Fit Finley called from the side of the ring. "Good job."

            Gail saw Sean standing in the doorway of the gym and went over to see him.

            "Hey." Sean smiled as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

            "Hey, what's up?" Gail asked.

            "Not much. Just came to see you." They both smiled at Jackie Gayda as she walked through the door. Gail's expression changed a little when she noticed Gayda's extra attention toward Sean. "So what are you doin' after this?" he asked her.

            "The four of us were gonna get some lunch. You wanna come?" Gail giggled knowing what his answer would be.

            "Uhh...I'll pass...I'd rather not be in on your little episode of _The View_. Thanks though." He laughed back. "I'll tell you what though: how about tonight, you come up to my room, we'll order some movies, and room service. Just the two of us." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

            "Will do." She winked

            "Cool. Call me when you're on your way." With that, the two kissed again and Sean left.

            Gail turned back to see the suprised faces of the three other divas. "What?" she asked innocently. Nora spoke first:

            "Did he just invite you up to his hotel room?"

            "Yes...it's not what you think though."

            "Sure." Trish said sarcastically. "We _totally_ believe you Gail." Lisa Marie added.

            "YOU GUYS!" Gail laughed. "Seriously. I mean he's not even my boyfriend...yet." Jackie Gayda had been evesdropping the entire time with a devious smile on her face. Gail, Trish, Lisa Marie and Nora showered off, and went to eat.

**Two Hours Later...**

            Sean was sitting alone in the hotel café with a Coke, reading the latest RAW Magazine.

            "Mind if I join you?" Jackie said with a seductive voice.

            "Umm...yeah sure." Sean said wishing that it were Gail who was sitting with him.

            "So, I noticed you've been hanging out with Gail a lot lately. Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

            "Well, she's not exactly my girlfriend. But I love spending time with her and I like her a lot . Why do you ask?"

            "Just curious." She smiled. Just then, Gail, Trish, Lisa Marie, and Nora walked in the door to the hotel lobby. Sean and Jackie didn't see them from where they were sitting.

            "What the hell?" Gail asked herself spotting the two.

            "What? It's Just Jackie." Lisa said.

            " 'Just Jackie'? You guys know that she has a crush on him."

            "Well come on Gail." Trish tried to calm her friend down before she went over there. "Just go upstairs, get dressed and call him." 

            Gail finished touching up her make-up obviously still angry about what she saw earlier. Trish sighed:

            "Gail, why are you so mad? You said yourself that he wasn't your boyfriend. Why do you care? You know that he likes you. And just think, if I got upset each time a girl tried to flirt with Jeff, we would have been over a LONG time ago. Besides...you're better looking than that little whore anyway." She laughed.

            "You know, Trish you're right. I'm gonna call him now." She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

            "_Hello?_"

            "Hey Sean. It's me."

            "_Hey Beautiful. You on your way over?_"

            "Yup. I'll see you in a few minutes."

            "_Alright see ya up there._" Gail hung up her phone, thanked Trish, and told her she was leaving.

            "Hey Jackie, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Gail upstairs."

            "Oh...ok." Jackie said through a forced smile. "Bye."

            Sean met Gail at his door and ushered her in. Once in, he kissed her passionetly. She slowly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gentally pushed her up against the wall. He began to kiss a little more aggressively before she broke it.

            "Ok-Ok...I'll stop." Sean teased as Gail smiled and lightly pushed him away.

            "So, what movies are we watching?" She asked.

During the Third Movie of the Night... 

            Sean and Gail were cuddled up on Sean's bed _as Malibu's Most Wanted_'s end credits rolled on the T.V. screen. Sean looked down at Gail who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, then her lips. As she woke up, Gail slowly began kissing back, knowing right away who it was. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him sweetly.

            "You alright?" he asked.

            "Mm-hmm. Fine."

            "You wanna stay here tonight? It's after midnight."

            "Okay..." Gail yawned.

            "I have some boxers and some extra t-shirts in the dresser. They'll be kinda big on you, but it's better than sleeping in your clothes." Gail got changed in the bathroom Sean changed into a white t-shirt and boxers similar to the ones that he had let Gail borrow. Gail walked out of the bathroom as he was fixing the sheets. Sean stopped and walked towards her. "You look good in my boxers." he teased as he kissed her again. 

            "Not as good as you do." she smiled. 

            "You ready to go to bed?"

            "Yup."

            Sean and Gail got back in bed as Sean wrapped his arms back around her waist. _Just ask him Gail._ "Sean, can I ask you something?"

            "Anything." Sean said kissing her neck, unknowingly making things more difficult for Gail. _It's now or never!_: "Umm...what were you and Jackie talking about earlier?"

            "Oh, you saw us? Why didn't you come over to say 'hi'?"

            "Not sure..." Gail said sticking to the subject of her question.

            "...Well, we were talking about you, and how things seem to be developing between you and I. I told her how much I liked and cared about you and that I hope things continue to go on like this."

            "Really?...So she wasn't like flirting with you or anything like that?"

            "No...not really. Unless there was something I missed." Sean soon laughed when he saw the look on Gail's face. "Gail, if you think I'm interested in _Jackie Gayda_, then you can guess again. I don't want anybody _or_ anything but you." He smiled at her.

            "I'm glad. Also, I'm sorry...I know I can trust you." Gail said feeling better.

            "Good. Let's get some sleep." Sean turned off the light on the nightstand. Within minutes, they were asleep in eachothers arms.

A/N: So there's chapter four! Sorry if it's kinda corny. Did you like it? Review please. _Be safe and God Bless_  _~MuyLocoChica~_


	5. Not Interested?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: OK Here's chapter 5 R&R please. Also, I feel **_horrible_** for not doing this until now, but I want to thank: **Funky in Fishnet, Shorty171984, Daniella Consuela, and FyreFlie **for the reviews. Thanks guys! It means alot to me that each of you are enjoying my story. : - ) 

 **Do You Love Me?-**_Not Interested?_

            Gail woke up the next morning feeling a soft warmth from the sun shining through the blinds on the window in thick streaks. She smiled to herself as she felt Sean's breath on the back of her neck. Wanting to see him, she turned around to see that he was awake also. Sean said nothing, but began to kiss her softly. Gail responded, kissing back as his tounge started to massage hers. Sean moved slowly so he could position himself ontop of her. She let a soft moan escape her lips as his fingertips barely touched the tip of her breast. He continued to kiss her with more passion and confidence as he slowly moved his left hand down her body to her inner thigh. Gail felt her breathing and heart rate increase right before Sean broke their kiss.

            "Gail," Sean whispered sensually. "...I want to make love to you."

            Gail stared into Sean's pale, blue eyes as if at a loss for words.

            "Gail?...Gail?...Gail?...Gail?..."

            Gail's eyes opened with a jolt. She relaxed when she saw Sean smiling at her.

            "Gail?...Finally. I didn't think you'd _ever_ wake up." he laughed.

            "What time is it?" Gail asked rubbing her eyes.

            " 7:00. We gotta get up. Our plane leaves at 9:30...Do you have alot of packing to do?"

            "Sorta."

_Wow. What a dream! It seemed so...real. It was actually felt everything that he was doing to me. To bad it was just a dream... _Gail thought as she finished packing.

"Gail...are you okay? You just seem kinda...aloof this morning." Trish asked concerned.

"Oh...I'm fine. Just thinking. What about you though? You're not really your regular, talkative self either."

"I'm a little nervous." Trish admitted looking at the floor.

"Why?...about seeing Jeff."

"Yeah. I mean...I haven't seen him since Valentine's Day, which was almost four months ago."

"You have no reason to be nervous Trish. You and Jeff are so 'fairytale' when you're together. Don't worry."

"You're right. Thanks Gail. So did you have a good time with Sean last night? I'll guess that you did since you didn't come back." Trish giggled.

"We had fun. We ordered some movies and ate in. He asked me if I wanted to stay the night because it was so late."

"You guys didn't...ya know...did you?"

"No we didn't...but...I think that I _wish_ that we did." Gail said trying to make sense of what she had just told Trish.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "You _think_ that you wish that you did?"

"Yeah...see, I had a dream last night: that we almost did. It wasn't graphic or anything. But he told me that he wanted to...then I woke up."

"Well that sucks!" Trish joked. "You should've at least slept through it to see find out how good he was."

"We both know that _you_ would have." Gail laughed back.

**Later that night, at a club in North Carolina...**

After a long day of traveling, training and preparing for the next house show in Cameron, Gail, Sean, Nora, Lisa Marie, Matt, Adam, and Trish along with Jeff went out to a local club to kick back and have some fun. Jeff and Trish were off by themselves on a patio while others danced or hung out at the bar. Gail and Sean came off the dance the floor and met up with Lisa Marie and Matt at their table.

            "You want a drink?" Sean asked Gail.

            "Sure. I'll get them." Gail said.

            "Alright, thanks."

**_~At another table~_**

            "My gosh! Finally. I thought she would never leave." Jackie Gayda said to Stacy and Charlene. "Check this out ladies. Sean Morley is _mine_."

**_~Back at Gail's table~_**

"Hey Sean." Jackie yelled over thw music.

"Oh...hey Jackie...What's up?"

"Nothing...Where's Gail?"

"At the bar. She's getting us some drinks." Sean said absently. 

            "Oh, come dance with me then. She'll be there for a while...she won't mind." Jackie said as she grabbed his arm before he could decline. A few minutes later, Gail came back with a beer for Sean, and one for herself that she probably wouldn't finish.

            "Hey guys?" She asked Jeff and Trish. "Do you know where Sean went?"

            "No. I haven't seem him since we got here." Jeff said.

            "Sorry hun...I'm not sure either." Trish added.

            _I wonder where he is?_ She thought. She looked out towards the dance floor and saw Jackie grinding with Sean, trying to keep his attention on her. _Not interested huh?_

            "Hey you guys...I think I'm gonna go. I don't feel to well all of a sudden."

            "Well hold on...I'll go with you." Trish said standing up.

            "No it's fine." Gail objected. "You're with Jeff."

            "Hun...I have _all night_ to be with Jeff. Just let me drive you back to see if you're okay." Trish said winning the arguement. Sean looked up just in time to see Gail and Trish leaving in a hurry.

            "Jackie...sorry. I gotta go. See ya." Sean said quickly, knowing why Gail had left. Sean wlaked out and got in his car and drove to the hotel.

**Back at the hotel...**

            Gail sat in her room staring at the ceiling, cursing herself for being as angry as she was. She heard a knock at the door.

            "Gail...? Come on Gail, I know you're in there. Just talk to me." Gail took a deep breath as she opened the door. Sean was a little startled at how angry she looked.

            "...What? Did you get bored?" Gail asked.

            "Gail...can I just talk to you?...Please?"

            Gail sighed loudly as she opened the door just wide enough for him to walk in.

            "Talk..." she said coldly.

"OK...I know you're upset about me dancing with Jackie. Especially after I told you that I didn't like her...but I didn't think that you would get this upset. I thought all of us were just going out to have fun. That's what I was doing. I was just having fun."

            " 'Just having fun?'....'Just having fun?' Oh yeah Sean, I was having alot of fun until I saw you with _her. _I mean you should know by now how I feel when she's around you." She paused. "Okay...you know what? Just admit it Sean: You're more attracted to that _bimbo_ than me." 

            "Jesus Gail!! Just stop! You know that isn't true! You're acting crazy right now. My God what's wrong with you!?" Sean screamed.

            "Why are you getting so loud?!" Gail asked, trying not to show that his screaming was scaring her.

            "Because I love you!" he yelled. Gail looked up as if she didn't believe what she had just heard.

            "...What?" she whispered.

            "...I said: I love you Gail." He repeated quietly. Gail walked up to him and looked him in the eye. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. Gail broke the kiss and replied:

            "I love you too Sean."

A/N: So there's chapter five! Fooled ya in the beginning with the dream didn't I? LOL. I got this one up quickly because of spring break! Did you like it? Reviews would be great. _Be safe and God Bless_  _~MuyLocoChica~_


	6. HELP!

Hello everyone!

Okay, it's been almost 2 months since I've updated this story and to be honest I'm pretty disappointed in myself. I am experiencing some SERIOUS writer's block and I have NO IDEA what to do now....yes it hurts so bad to admit it but it's true. sigh So here's the deal: everyone that has reviewed has been great and I'm happy that you are enjoying my story. But now I need you guys more than ever!!! I have decided to skip some time and pick up at Gail's return after her injury. But that's all I know so far...pretty progressive huh? lol So it would be great if you guys could send me some suggestions either via email or by review. Just give me an idea on what YOU would like to see happen with the story and I be more than happy to use it and SHARE the credit of course.After all one of the main reasons I'm writing this story is to keep you all entertained. So again your ideas would be most appreciated. Thanks! _Be safe and God Bless!_

_Muylocochica_


	7. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Here is chapter 6! Finally! Okay so here is what I did: I don't know about Gail's family so I just used mine! Her parents are Rudy and Jane. Her older sister Grace and her younger sisters: the twins** LIZ** and Angela. I'm picking up after Gail's return from her injury and again THANKS SO MUCH for your reviews! After two months, enjoy!

**Do You Love Me? – **_Meet the Parents_****

Sean and Gail had been inseparable since the night that they confessed their love. Even with their busy schedules, they still found time to be together. They had not let anybody especially Jackie get in their way. After she lost her championship, Gail continued to concentrate on her career, with the help of Sean.

One Night, at a taping of Sunday Night Heat in November, Gail broke her collarbone in a match against Trish.

"So are you upset?" Sean asked at the hotel.

"Yeah. It really sucks. I was starting to get used to everything, now I have to go home."

"How long will you be out?"

"The doctor said a little over a month."

Far more than a month had gone by, but they still saw each other. On days off, Sean would travel to Toronto to spend time with Gail. They spent as much time together as possible including Valentine's and both of their birthdays. Unfortunately because of bad weather, they unable to spend the holidays together. Still their relationship got stronger as time went on. In April, Gail made her return to RAW in a seven woman Battle Royal for the Number One Contender's Slot for Victoria's Women's Championship. Gail was the fifth one eliminated when she was whipped into the ropes by Lita, then thrown over the top rope.

After Raw…

Gail and Sean left the arena hand and hand just like always.

"You did good tonight. So what if you didn't win. You'll have a shot before you know it." Sean said lifting Gail's hand to kiss it.

"Yeah. Besides, I guess it would be kinda weird if I won on my first match back. You know, since I won the title on my debut and all." Gail paused. "You know? This is off topic but I've been thinking…we've been together for a while now and-"

"Nine incredible months." he interrupted with a smile.

She smiled. "Yeah, well I've been thinking…You haven't really met my family. At least not everyone…formally that is. I really want you to meet them. Especially my parents." They were now in the car driving off to the hotel.

"I've met Grace."

"Well yeah. But she's just my sister. You still have to meet my younger sisters…and my parents. Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. Besides when a man loves a woman, he's gotta love her family right?"

"Exactly. So it's settled then. I'll ask when they want us to come."

On Wednesday morning, Gail and Sean arrived in Toronto. Gail had explained to Sean that they were to go to her parent's house for dinner at seven. Her whole family would be there. Sean got more and more nervous as the day went on. He had heard how strict Gail's parents were and how they wanted her to date a doctor or a lawyer or something like that. All he wanted was for them to appreciate him and his feelings for their daughter.

"What's wrong?" Gail asked as she noticed Sean's silence.

"I'm just nervous…hey do you think I should spike my hair in front or leave it flat?" he asked changing the subject.

"Do what you want…it doesn't matter." Gail said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I just want them to like me. Do you think they will?"

"Of course they will! They'll love you. I do don't I? No matter who I date, in the end my family just wants me to be happy. And I'm happy being with you. So don't worry." Sean leaned down to thank Gail with a soft kiss. "I love you." he said

"I love you too…just be yourself." she whispered against his lips.

Gail and Sean arrived at her parent's house at seven sharp. Gail rang the doorbell and was greeted by a young girl with short brown hair and skin a little darker than her own. She was wearing a blue miniskirt with a matching halter-top.

"Gail! Oh my gosh! I missed you!" Gail's younger sister-15 year old Angela hugged Gail and then Sean introducing herself. She then sighed, "Dude…where's Liz?" Soon another gasp was heard and Angela's twin sister Liz came running down the stairs. She was wearing a brown skirt with a black blouse. Liz hugged Gail and also introduced herself to Sean.

"Alright alright girls. Let them breathe!" Grace emerged from the living room. "Hey sis…nice to see you again Sean." she said calmly as she hugged them both. Grace was tall and thin, about 5'7". She had long, wavy, black hair that she had tied up elegantly for the occasion. She was looking very conservative, wearing a thin black sweater with a long black skirt. Sean was relieved to see how sweet and inviting Gail's sisters were. However, the biggest hurdle was still to come HER PARENTS.

"Where are mom and dad?" Gail asked.

"Waiting for us." Grace laughed.

"Come on. Let's eat." Liz said.

The five of them walked into the dining room where Gail's parents Rudy and Jane were waiting. Sean first saw Gail's mother. She was a small woman with her hair cut short. She had a large and sweet smile on her face. Then her father, a prideful man with a strong look in his eye, not quite smiling as much. This worried Sean. Gail said to her parents in Korean: "Mother, Father, this is Sean Morley." At this point, Sean thought 'Oh no. Please don't tell me they don't speak English!' Rudy then stepped forward sticking out his hand. "Welcome Sean. I have heard much of you. It is an honor to welcome you into our family.

A/N: So there is chapter 6! Again sorry for the wait. So what will happen? Will Gail's family like Sean? Review and you'll soon find out! LOL Be safe and God Bless MuyLocoChica


	8. Cruel Intentions?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: After a busy summer, MAJOR computer problems and starting the tenth grade, I am back again. Hopefully you are still interested. Also, although Gail was fired (which really sucks!), I have decided to keep the story going and most likely continue to write it as if she were still with WWE. I know I left you with a real cliffhanger for a few months but here it is: Chapter 7! Enjoy and please review!

**Do You Love Me?** – _Cruel Intentions?_

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." Sean flashed his glowing smile, relieved that everything seemed well. Gail's mother finally spoke:

"The pleasure is all ours," she said as she shook his hand. "Please sit down." They all sat around the dinner table to eat. As they ate, Rudy spoke up.

"So Sean, you and your family, where are you from?" Sean swallowed his rice.

"I was born in Las Vegas. Both of my parents are from Nevada."

"Las Vegas is a beautiful place," Gail chimed in. "You should consider visiting father."

"Yes, that would be nice I suppose..." Rudy said.

Liz smiled, "How long have you two been going out?"

"Um," Sean glanced at Gail, wondering what to say. She held his hand and grinned.

"A little over nine months, we met when I started working with the WWE." Gail did not want to say too much about their relationship knowing that it would probably upset her father. They continued to eat. It seemed evident that Gail's family liked Sean. This made his much more comfortable. Upon finishing dinner, Sean answered more questions, loosening up a bit.

When they finished eating, the ladies retired to the kitchen to tidy up. This left Sean and Rudy alone in the dining room. When the girls disappeared, Rudy's smile was replaced by the same serious glare he had had earlier.

"I do not know you very well," Rudy said whispering, yet still firmly. "But I have seen many like you before." Confused, Sean slowly said,

"Sir, I'm not sure what--"

Rudy interrupted. "Do not play dumb with me! I have seen them all with each of my daughters. Just like the others, you are only with Gail because of her looks or money! Well...which one is it?"

Sean was dumbfounded. It was obvious by the expression on his face. He tried hard not to show his anger by staring Rudy square in the eye. He said nothing.

"Answer me..." Rudy said intensely through gritted teeth.

"I am with Gail because I love her." Sean answered nonchalantly.

"Hmph..." Rudy waved him off. "That is not enough. _I _need someone who can take care of Gail."

"I can do that. I've _been_ doing that." Sean said reassuringly.

"Rudy grunted, "We shall see..."

Just then, the girls returned from the kitchen. The tension in the room was strong. Both men slowly turned their attention to the girls. Worried, Gail decided that it was time to leave. She looked at Sean,

"Sean, we should probably be heading back now."

"Yes," said Jane. "You should get some rest on your days off." She turned to Liz and Angela. "Girls, would you show them out please?" Angela ran ahead to grab their coats. "Is everything okay?" she asked Gail in Korean.

"I hope so..." answered Gail. Each of the sisters hugged and Gail and Sean drove off in the direction of Gail's house. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes.

"So, what did you and my dad talk about?" Gail finally asked. However, Sean knew that the truth would only sadden Gail and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few questions about work...my family. You know."

She sighed. _Why is he lying to me?_ She asked herself. With that, they reached Gail's house and didn't speak of dinner for the rest of the night.

A/N: There is chapter 7! I already started 8 and I am officially on WINTER BREAK! So that means it won't take to long to get it up. Hope you all liked it. Please review! _Be safe and God bless. Happy Chrisma-huana-kwanza-ka! I think I spelled that right lol. Muylocochica_


End file.
